Birthday Girl
by MissChick23
Summary: Its Haley's birthday.. Total Naley fluff. Oneshot written for an awesome person. NH, BH.


**Ok… so it's my friend's birthday. She's a very good friend, so I thought I'd write her a oneshot. When I sat down to write it I wondered what she likes… I came up with Naley, Baley, smut, fluff and Ray Lamontagne. So sweetie – here's all those things, except the Ray. But I'm sure you could put a track on while you're reading. Happy Birthday! **

**I hope others enjoy it too!**

**OTH is NOT mine. It owns me. Totally.**

**ALSO! This is rated M for a reason!**

**K. x**

**PS - Flashbacks in italics! **

* * *

Haley leant into the crib that held her son, brushing the tips of her fingers across his sweetly soft skin. She laughed a little to herself as she watched him drift off to sleep, his little body almost too big for the crib that held him.

"Night night baby" she soothed, as she removed her hand and watched her son drift off, captured by the deep sleep which fought him.

_Nathan sat bolt upright in bed, shaking Haley from the light doze she had settled into. Lifting the baby monitor, he held it close to his ear, shaking it ferociously every few seconds._

_Sighing Haley sat up alongside him. "Nathan" she groaned, frustrated that the little time they'd had to sleep since James had been born was being interrupted, again. "Nathan, he's still breathing."_

_Nathan's forehead creased as he tried desperately to hear the soft whispers of breath his son would take as he slept. "How do you know that Hales?" he spoke firmly "I can't hear him"_

_Haley sighed again, but this time a smile swept its way across her lips. Turning she switched the light on, illuminating the room. "Nathan" she began, taking the monitor from his hand so she could place her hands in his. "He's fine."_

_Nathan looked at his wife, his gorgeous wife, and saw her brown eyes twinkling. "You're laughing at me" he huffed, pulling his hands from hers to cross his arms over his chest._

_Haley couldn't stop herself, as her face beamed into a smile. Stifling a soft giggle, she spoke. "I'm not laughing at you Nathan" she paused, to gain her composure. "But this is the third time this week you've woken us, worrying about him."_

_Nathan's body language softened a little, as Haley turned her head to the side, widening her eyes to catch his. "Nathan…" she teased, jabbing a hand into his side._

_Nathan smiled, taking one of her hands again. "Does it never scare you though Hales?"_

_Haley shrugged, "Does what never scare me?"_

_Nathan's face drew serious. "That, that little boy is ours? Our responsibility? I mean if something were to happen, if I fuck this up, then there's so much at stake."_

_Haley closed her eyes as she literally felt her heart skip a beat. How had she gotten this lucky? Reaching out her free hand, she placed it on his face. "You won't fuck this up Nathan."_

_He sighed, frustrated at her words. "Haley…" he sighed again. "I fuck everything up. That's why I'm scared." _

"_You haven't fucked us up" she soothed._

_Nathan looked up, as their eyes locked. They knew what each other was thinking. It wasn't something they talked about much anymore, but Haley still knew Nathan thought about the accident every day. Every day he was still blaming himself for the fact that he could have lost his wife, and his son._

_Staring directly at him, she repeated herself. "You haven't fucked us up."_

_He smiled half heartedly. "I nearly did though. Didn't I?"_

_Haley pulled her hand from his, reaching both hands behind his neck, pulling him to her as their foreheads rested against the others. "I'm here" she whispered. "You didn't fuck us up."_

"_But…" he began, but she didn't let him speak._

"_Nathan, but nothing. We're in this together." She paused, pulling back only slightly, to meet her eyes with his. "Do you love me?" she questioned._

"_Of course I love you" he replied, moving his face a little to brush his nose sweetly against hers._

"_Then we're in this together" she whispered. "Come with me."_

_Nathan jolted in his position as Haley jumped quickly from the bed, her hand outstretched to take his. Leading him a few steps down the hallway, she pushed the door open slowly, revealing their son sleeping soundly in his crib, the faint whispers of breath echoing throughout the room as his chest rose and fell, intricately, perfectly. _

"_See?" she whispered, turning to wrap her arms around Nathan's waist. "What did I tell you?"_

_Nathan looked from his Haley, to James and back again. Leaning forward, he brushed against her lips. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he whispered, brushing a hand so softly across her cheek._

_Haley smiled against his lips. "It helps that you're hot" she giggled, before meeting his lips with hers._

"Hey!" a loud whisper came from the hallway, shaking Haley from her memory. "James doesn't need mommy when God Mommy Brooke is babysitting"

Haley smiled as she turned to leave James' room, pulling the door behind her, all but closing it, leaving a slice of light glaring in.

Haley smacked Brooke playfully on the arm. "He'll always need his mommy" she huffed, half seriously.

Brooke smiled. "Course he will!" Her smiled turned slightly mischievous, as she contemplated her next line. "Until he divorces you and Nate, moves out, marries at fifteen and forces you to the welcoming arms of prescription drugs."

Haley frowned like a child, as she and Brooke walked into the light of Nathan and Haley's living room.

"Kidding!" Brooke laughed. "Kidding. So Tutor Mom! You look bitchin!"

Haley laughed as Brooke forced her shoulders to turn, causing Haley to twirl for her. Dressed in a short, strapless black dress that flattered every inch of her figure, Haley looked unbelievable. "Oooh!" Brooke squealed, "I make _fabulous_ clothes!"

Haley leant her head to one side, frowning at her best friend.

"Well yes" Brooke laughed. "It is an added advantage that you wear them well" she giggled. "And that dress…" Brooke paused, "You wear _so_ well. Nathan's going to love it!"

Haley blushed a little, as she glanced to the clock that sat on the nearby table, surrounded by pictures of Jamie, Nathan and Haley. "He's late" she sighed. "Typical. I bet Whitey kept him late, who cares that it's my birthday that we're going out for a meal that I've been looking forward to for weeks. I mean what do I matter? I'm just wifey Haley. Basketball is _way_ more important."

As Haley came to a pausing point in her rant, a confused Brooke slammed her hands down on her shoulders, pulling her friend to her, shocking her into silence. "Enough!" she screamed. "Have you been taking lessons from me?! Hales, he's like 5 minutes late."

Haley scrunched her face. "I know. I just want tonight to go perfectly. The meal, the wine…"

"The sex?" Brooke giggled.

Haley blushed.

"Haley, I'm here _babysitting. _Here's a clue. I know you have sex."

"Fine!" Haley shouted, startling Brooke a bit. "We have sex. Great sex. And god, surely I'm not asking too much to get great sex on my birthday? But Ohhh No! Whitey puts a stop to that."

Brooke's face flooded with confusion again. "You have great sex with Whitey?"

Just as Haley was about to respond, a sharp cry sounded from James' room.

"I'll go" Brooke assured Haley. "You wait for your man."

* * *

Haley sat in the living room playing with the ends of her long tousled blonde hair, staring intently at the clock. "Nathan" she mumbled sternly "Nathan… where are you?" 

Rising to her feet, she was about to begin pacing the floor again when a knock at the door startled her. Anger beginning to run freely through her veins, she flew the door wide open. Her jaw dropping at what she saw.

"Oh my god" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Turning, already dressed in his suit trousers and dress white shirt Nathan handed his wife a huge bouquet of purple flowers.

Tears welled in Haley's eyes as she reached out to accept them. "What's going on?" she whispered, "I thought you were going to change here?"

The famous smirk, the one Haley had fallen so hopelessly in love with swept its way across Nathan's face. "I changed at Luke's." he drawled, butterflies dancing in Haley's stomach already. "I wanted to pick my girl up. And Hales, you look…" Nathan paused, as though there wasn't even a word to describe how amazing she looked to him.

Haley blushed a deep shade of red, a feeling of total contentment sweeping over her. "Thank you" she mouthed.

"You ready?" he asked, reaching out his hand to lead her outside. She nodded gratefully.

* * *

As the young couple walked slowly along the street making their way on foot, the short distance to the restaurant, Haley linked an arm through Nathan's. 

"How was training?" she questioned

Nathan shook his head. "No day to day talk" he warned. "This is your birthday, and I want it to be everything you've ever wanted."

_Nathan woke up to find a newly pregnant Haley on the floor of their apartment, photos spread out all around her. _

"_Hales" Nathan choked, sleep still consuming the majority of him. "What are you doing?"_

_Haley looked up to him with a tear stained face. "Are we too young?" she blurted out. "Are we too young to be married, to be pregnant?"_

_Nathan rubbed a hand over his face._

"_I've been looking through these photos. We've barely any. Do you know why? Because we're so young! There's none of us on holiday, or at the statue of liberty with sunglasses on. None of us at Halloween and just one set of Christmas. Is this all… too soon?"_

_Nathan stepped out from the bed and sat beside his wife. "So what if we were lucky to find each other so early? We don't need separate pasts Haley, just a future together."_

Nathan shook his head. "No day to day talk" he warned. "This is your birthday, and I want it to be everything you've ever wanted."

Haley stopped dead as she pulled Nathan by the arm toward her. "_You're_ everything I've ever wanted." She whispered against his neck, her breath forcing goosebumps against his skin. "Everything" she repeated.

"Haley" he moaned back against her. "What are you doing to me?"

Haley giggled softly, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, the other lightly tracing his body, over his shirt, down his stomach and onto his thigh, allowing it to rest there for a second too long.

"Haley" Nathan groaned, fully aware of the public street they stood on. "We can't" he coughed, unsuccessfully attempting to stop the effect she had on him. "Not here"

Haley formed her own smirk, as she felt him growing hard against her. Lowering her hand she traced the tip of her nail down what she could feel as his length through his trousers.

Nathan stifled an intense groan at the feel of her touching him. Grabbing her hand from him, he pulled her tightly as he led them to a dark alley way. "Here" he instructed, as he forced her against a wall.

Haley feigned a quizzical look. "Here?" she repeated. "For what?"

Nathan's expression pained as he stared at her intently, reaching an arm above her to support himself against the wall.

"Nathan!" Haley mockingly shouted, raising a hand to cover her chest. "Nathan Royal Scott, did you think I was insinuating we should have sex? Before we've even made it to the restaurant? My gosh. I'm offended."

Nathan grinded his teeth "Haley" he spat, his need for her growing with every moment that passed.

"Nathan!" she repeated, desperately trying to suppress her laughter, as sarcasm laced her words. "I can't believe you would think that of me!"

Nathan took a step back from the wall, as he stepped away from her. "Fine then birthday girl" he spat. "You know what you can do don't you?"

Haley raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What?" she teased.

Nathan smirked, two could play this game. Leaning toward her again, he brushed his mouth over her neck and felt her shudder, as he stopped to whisper in her ear. "Go Brooke yourself."

Nathan smirked only harder as he retreated from her again, arrogant in the fact she would have no comeback. Raising his own eyebrows, he waited, Waited for what she would say.

_Nathan and Haley giggled as they changed in their room at Rachel's cabin. _

"_Did you hear Rachel tonight?" Haley laughed. "Outing Brooke for" Haley paused, "Well, Brooking herself!"_

_Nathan laughed. "Oh god, poor Lucas"_

"_Poor Lucas? Baby I think you mean poor Brooke!"_

_Nathan laughed. "Well if she's 'Brooking' herself, maybe he isn't living up to her standards"_

_Haley laughed. "Are you assuming that girls only 'Brooke' themselves if they don't have a man?"_

_Nathan laughed. "Course. I mean, why entertain yourself? When there's someone to help?"_

_Haley giggled as she walked closer to Nathan, rising to her toes as she whispered against his neck. "Oh but baby" she teased, "Sometimes your at basketball practice. And I just. Can't. Wait." _

_Haley stood back to catch her husband's mouth wide open._

Haley leant forward, wrapping her hands firmly around Nathan's neck and pulling him to her lips, kissing him hard, passionately. His tongue was begging for entrance but she refused him, pulling herself away. "Say it again" she whispered.

"Go. Brooke. Yourself." He teased.

Haley's eyes brightened when he spoke the words again. Leaning forward to him she whispered softly. "Ok then."

Nathan's jaw fell open as she leaned herself back against the wall, her eyes slowly closing as her hands began to wander over her own body through the dress. Swallowing hard Nathan fought himself as he watched. Watched several of his dreams come true.

Slowly beginning at the top of her strapless dress, Haley began to smooth her fingers over herself, sliding her fingers down to meet with her nipples, hardening at her own touch. Reaching to her side she slid the zipper of her dress down as she reached a hand fully inside, softly tracing its way over her stomach sensitively. She kept her eyes closed for the most part, opening them slightly to check Nathan was still with her, watching as he began to move against her, following her rhythm.

Keeping one hand at the top of her dress, Haley moved the other to meet with the hem of her skirt. She'd fought with Brooke over the length of it, boldly declaring it was too short. But now, now it seemed perfect. Raising the dress, Haley bucked her hips against Nathan slightly as she revealed her panties, small and black; she could already feel their dampness against her, as she reached a finger out to touch. Stroking herself once and then again through the material, Haley groaned aloud, already feeling shudders deep inside her.

Nathan gulped again, his mouth dry, his hardened erection pushed against her; he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Opening her eyes, Haley met with Nathan's, the want in them pushing her further to the edge. She didn't know how far she could take it, how far he would let her take it. Stroking herself again through the material of her underwear, she dared herself to push it aside.

Nathan gasped aloud as he watched her touch herself directly, her small hands touching herself as she stroked herself again and again. "Haley" he groaned, as she bucked her hips toward him, a wave of butterflies sweeping through her. "Haley" he repeated, the tone of his voice deepening with every word. "Baby…"

Haley was spurred on further by his deep lustful tone, the very thought that he had chosen her, and her alone to hold that power over him thrilled her completely. Reaching down again she touched herself as she leant forward, lightly biting his bottom lip between her teeth. That was definitely her undoing.

With a matter of seconds Nathan had seized control, her hands were now tightly secured above her head, grasped tightly by just one of his, the other between her legs, his lips all over her, kissing, biting, and showing her exactly how much he loved her.

"Nathan" she groaned as he touched her again, his fingers felt so different from her own. "Nathan" she repeated, as his mouth reached her neck, nibbling at her most sensitive of spots.

"Haley" he groaned against her "Haley" he repeated, his breathing stilted. "I love you" he whispered as she fell over the edge, her body losing all control in his arms, trusting him, loving him.

* * *

Brooke at long last squashed herself into one of the large couches that occupied Nathan and Haley's living room, James had finally drifted to sleep and now the night, and the remote, was hers. 

Flicking repeatedly through the channels, Brooke jumped at the sound of activity outside the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it couldn't possibly be Nathan and Haley, they'd only been gone an hour. Dropping the bowl of ice cream she had served herself to the floor, Brooke grabbed a lamp from the nearby table as suddenly someone began to force their way through the door.

"Take that!" Brooke screamed as she hurled the lamp, landing it hard on Nathan's shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled, grasping at his arm. "Brooke! What the hell?"

Brooke laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you were a burglar! What you guys doing back so soon anyway?"

Nathan stopped rubbing his shoulder as he flushed a little red and turned to Haley. Sensing his unease, she spoke up.

"Go check on Jamie" she whispered, as he nodded his goodnight to Brooke.

"What the hell Haley?" Brooke questioned when Nathan had left the room. "What happened to the meal? Wine? Sex?"

Haley blushed a little as she began to speak. "Well I don't know about meal, or the wine…" Brooke began to smile. "But the sex?" Haley's face developed into a beaming smile.

Brooke raised her hands in the air. "Say no more!" she declared, grabbing her coat from the chair behind her. "I'm off!" Both girls laughed as Brooke made her way from the apartment. "Oh but Haley?" she laughed when she was out of sight, but not earshot. "Use protection! My babysitting rates are per child not per hour!"

Haley threw the door closed in a slam as she leant back against it, smiling hard.

* * *

Haley slipped her shoes from her feet as she walked through to her son's room, where she found her husband, leant silently against the doorframe. 

Nathan smiled as her turned to greet her, snaking an arm around her waist. "He's sleeping." He spoke with a smile. "You hungry? I know we" Nathan paused, "Kind of skipped dinner"

Haley laughed. "Yup" she giggled. "I'm starving." She paused again as she stared into Nathan's eyes. "For you."

Dragging him to his feet he stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him passionately.

"Happy Birthday" Nathan whispered softly in her ear.

Haley laughed. "Thank you. And you do know" she paused to kiss him again, repeating her earlier action of lightly biting his bottom lip. "I've got plans for you."

* * *

**Hahahaha, I hope you liked it – total fluff and smut but there you go! **

**Review for me please! xx**


End file.
